Fairly Odd Exchange Hero
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Timmy decides to switch places with the likes of Manny Rivera? Boy Timmy is certianly asking for trouble from the usually villains Manny faces.
1. Bored With the Usual Villains

Fairly Odd Exchange Hero

Chapter 1: Bored With the Usual Villains

It was just an average day in Chincinati where Timmy Turner was poofed to thanks to his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda disguised as two dogs with Timmy in his usual Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder costume. After defeating the usual villains in the comic book with the aid of the Crimson Chin, Timmy was quite bored after the last of the villains were shipped to jail by the authorities with the Crimson Chin laughing at the villains that were defeated, even the likes of the Nega Chin were behind bars.

"What's the matter Cleft?" asked the Crimson Chin as he turned to Timmy, "You usually love kicking the behind of my arch nemesis and his comrades."

"I don't know CC" replied Timmy, "I know these villains are very challenging and all, but I want to head out on my own."

"Don't tell me you're going to head out like that other hero named after a bird from a bat-based hero to form your own group, you're not old enough anyway" said the Crimson Chin.

"No, not that" said Timmy, "it's that I fought everybody here, and I'm willing to make some sort of exchange, I just wish if there were only a place where there were villains and heroes like us that lived together."

"Well Cleft, maybe you need a break from Chincinati" said the Crimson Chin.

"The Crimson Chin's right" said Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed Timmy back to his world and back to their normal selves, "you might want to think of being an exchange student or something like that, fight other sort of villains and all."

"Yea, but what sort of place on Earth has all those sort of heroes and villains alike that live together in a seemingly normal setting?" asked Timmy.

"I certainly know a place" replied Cosmo as he used his wand and poofed them into some sort of room.

"Cosmo you dolt!" cried Wanda, "Timmy didn't say 'I wish'."

"Oh son on mine" cried a voice unfamiliar to Timmy as footsteps were coming toward the room.

"Quick, turn back to dogs" cried Timmy, "someone might see you."

As Cosmo and Wanda changed back into dogs, a man with a strange mask on him appeared in the door's entrance, he was surprised to see Timmy.

"Say, you must be that exchange student that was suppose to take Manny's place are you not?" asked the man, "I'm known around here as the White Pantera, but you can refer me as Mr. Rivera."

"Where's the exchange student replacing Manny?" asked another voice from downstairs, "I want to greet him."

"He's up here" replied the White Pantera as an old man entered the room.

As the old man entered the room, the old man was wearing some sort of sombrero and his cloths were usually black.

"What sort of country does this exchange student come from, Beaver Land?" asked the old man as he was quite shocked to see how large Timmy's teeth were.

"Sorry that he's like this" said the White Pantera as he leaned over to Timmy, "my father the Puma Loco is a retired villain, he usually doesn't make a first good impression."

"You mean you as a superhero live here with a retired super villain?" asked Timmy in such shock.

"Why yes" replied the White Pantera, "how about I show you where Manny heads to school, Frida is certainly going to want to greet you."

"I just hope Manny is receiving a warm greeting where beaver boy comes from" said Puma Loco who was concerned of Manny's safety.

Meanwhile, Manny was waking up what thought to be his bed, but as he soon awoke, he woke up to posters of an unknown superhero to him known as the "Crimson Chin", along with "Crash Nebula" posters.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Manny to himself as he notice an empty fish bowl next to his bedside.

"Oh son of mine" said a voice unfamiliar to Manny, "I hope you're wide awake, because I'm coming up to your room."

As the footsteps grew closer to the door, a strange man with black hair and a mediocre business suit appeared.

"Say, you're not Timmy, but I guess you must be some sort of exchange student from south of the border" said Timmy's dad, "then again, I'm not sure how Timmy got himself onto an exchange student list, but hey, come downstairs anyway, I'm probably sure mom would be surprised."

"Of course not, I do not know who this Timmy is, I'm Manny Rivera" said Manny.

As Timmy's dad brought Manny downstairs, Timmy's mother was busy making breakfast and was quite shocked to see Manny.

"Where's our son Timmy?" asked Timmy's mother.

"Oh, about that" replied Timmy's dad, "did you know that Timmy signed up for some sort of an exchange program? This is Manny, he'll be staying in Timmy's place."

"Well, I'll buy into this for now" said Timmy's mother who just finished making breakfast, "in the mean time, Manny can take Timmy's place at the table."

"Come on Manny" said Timmy's dad, "once you finish your breakfast, we can head to Timmy's school. I'm pretty sure everybody is going to get quite a shock."

Meanwhile back at Miracle City, the White Pantera trapped Timmy off at the school Manny went to, where Frida was quite surprised to notice Timmy.

"Say, you're not from around these parts are you?" asked Frida.

"Uh, no" replied Timmy.

"So where do you come from?" asked Frida.

"Does he come from Beaver Town?" asked a voice familiar to Frida but not to Timmy referring to Timmy's unusually large teeth.

"Oh pay no attention to Zoe Aves" said Frida as she directed Timmy away from her.

"I just hope I'll fit in more around here than I did back in Dimsdale" said Timmy, "is this an elementary school?"

"No silly" replied Frida, "it's Leone Middle School."

"Cosmo you dolt" whispered Wanda to Cosmo who was in Timmy's backpack.

"Don't look at me" replied Cosmo, "Timmy just said 'I wish' and we made the switch with whoever the poor sap lived in this life now has to deal with Crocker and Vicky."

"I think I can handle this" whispered Timmy, "without the likes of Crocker lurking about and threatening an 'F' around every corner, I think I can do this."

"Uh, who the heck are you talking to?" asked Frida who was quite curious.

"Uh, just to myself on I hope I don't screw up here?" replied Timmy.

"Well, works for me" said Frida as she opened the classroom door for Timmy, "I'm probably sure you'll fit in just fine."


	2. Crocker's Suspicion

Chapter 2: Crocker's Suspicion

As Manny arrived at Dimsdale Elementary school with Timmy's dad dropping him off, Mr. Crocker was very suspicious of Manny as he noticed it wasn't Turner who stepped out of the car Timmy's dad was driving, as he watched from afar, and as Chester and AJ greeted him; they were wondering what happen to Timmy.

"Either Timmy has gotten himself a tan, dyed his hair browner or I would have to say Timmy signed up for a foreign exchange program" said AJ.

"Oh great, first one episode you have to change the sort of hair style you have" complained Chester, "now it appears you have probably changed your nationality too?"

"Uh, relax fellows" replied Manny, "I'm Manny Rivera and I have replaced this Timmy Turner in this exchange problem you were talking about."

"Well that works for me" said AJ, "I have always wanted to learn about another culture and another country."

"Ah man" cried Chester, "I haven't even learned about my own culture and country."

As the three walked into the classroom, Crocker was waiting right for them.

"Welcome, I am Denziel Crocker, your teacher" said Crocker, "and I can see that Timmy Turner has somehow managed to enter some sort of a foreign exchange program of some sort."

"This guy Crocker looks creepy" whispered Manny to AJ and Chester.

"Tell us about it" whispered AJ back to Manny, "we have to deal with him everyday."

"I heard that!" shouted Crocker as he handed a piece of paper to Manny with an 'F' on it.

"What's this for?" asked Manny.

"An F for your failure to keep quiet!" shouted Crocker, then he picked up several more pieces of paper with an 'F' on them, "And I have plenty of more of that."

As Manny tried his best to not get too many Fs from Crocker, he wondered what this Timmy Turner was doing at Leone Middle School. After class, Timmy and Frida were walking to the lunch area where the likes of Sergio appeared in front of them.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Sergio, "Is he a friend of Manny?"

"Uh, no" replied Frida, "he's an exchange student from up north."

"You mean Beaver Country?" asked Sergio.

"What's with the beaver gag?" asked Frida.

"I think it has something to do with my teeth" replied Timmy.

"Well, if you see Manny, tell him I'm looking out for him for revenge" said Sergio as he left the scene.

"What's his problem?" asked Timmy to Frida.

"Well, he was mistakenly picked on the first day he moved here from Italy" replied Frida, "now he and his alter ego have a conflict with Manny because of it, after he came in with a ridiculous cowboy costume."

"Well, do you know any major super villains around these parts besides a kid with a problem of being mistakenly bullied?" asked Timmy.

"I would need some sort of proof that you are a superhero" replied Frida, "that is if it's your thing back where you come from to be one."

"Uh, let me head into that empty locker" said Timmy as he nodded to Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as his books in his backpack and ran into the locker and wished himself into his Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder outfit and came right out.

"Wow, that was quick" said Frida as she was quite surprised, "what's your superhero name?"

"That's Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder" replied Timmy.

As Timmy was showing off his Cleft outfit to Frida, Sergio noticed the whole entire episode unfolding through a window he was watching.

"That kid wasn't just some simple kid with a teeth problem that made him look like a beaver" said Sergio who was quite fuming mad, "I must find the source of his powers, then perhaps I can use them on El Tigre once I finish this Cleft character this Timmy Turner is really disguised as."

"Let me in on the deal as well" said a voice behind Sergio.

As Sergio turned around, he noticed it was Zoe Aves.

"Why should I team up with you?" asked Sergio, "How do you know I can trust you to defeat this new Cleft superhero this Timmy Turner is behind?"

"Because I have this" replied Zoe as she produced a large advanced weapon right at Sergio from her Black Cuervo suit.

"Uh, on second thought when do we start plotting against Cleft?" asked Sergio as sweat ran down his forehead.

"We start after school when we jump this Timmy Turner" replied Zoe as she lowered the advanced weapon.

Meanwhile back at Dimsdale Elementary, Manny began to shiver as he notice something bad was about to happen back at home.

"You, exchange student, stop shivering or I am going to have to give you another F!" shouted Crocker.

"I can't help it" replied Manny, "I can feel something bad is about to happen."

"You mean to you?" asked a voice behind Manny as he turned around and noticed Francis cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to enjoy giving you a wiggie during lunch."

As the bell rang for lunch, Manny quickly ran with Chester and AJ to the lunch area where Francis followed closely behind. Crocker was quite suspicious so he began to follow the four to the lunch area where he began to observe Manny being approached by Francis.

"Time to weggie some fresh meat" laughed Francis.

"I don't think so" replied Manny as he used his belt-buckle to change himself into El Tigre.

"What the?!" cried Francis as Manny while in his El Tigre suit came leaping right at him with his claws ready.

"Hmm" said Crocker as he observed Manny while as El Tigre giving Francis a thrashing, "either Timmy Turner has legitimately signed himself up for a foreign exchange program, but then Turner wouldn't happen to just switch places with a known superhero unless he did it with his Fairy Godparents! I must observe this Manny Rivera even further before I try to find where his hometown really is, then I can find Turner and expose his fairies once and for all."

After Manny finished defeating Francis, AJ and Chester happily lifted Francis on the flagpole and tied the rope on a hole on his underwear and began lifting him up on the flagpole.

"Looks like he won't be pulling other people's underwear for awhile" said Manny as he went back into his normal self.

"Wow, I can't believe Timmy signed up for a foreign exchange program with a known superhero" said AJ who was quite astonished, but still skeptical, "but I must see Manny's hometown first hand."

"I could use a little help" cried Chester as he was struggling with the rope that was lifting an unconscious Francis on the flagpole.

"Don't worry, I got the rest of it" said Manny as he tied a knot where poor Francis was hanging from the flagpole.

"W-w-what happen?" asked Francis as he woke from the ordeal and notice that he was way up high, "This can't be happening to me! Someone get me down!"

"Don't worry grey child" replied Crocker after Manny, Chester and AJ left the scene, "I'll get you down and in the meantime you can tell me your account of this so-called exchange student you encountered."


	3. Manny's Problems And Timmy's Too

Chapter 3: Manny's Problems, And Timmy's Too

After school in Dimsdale, Manny was picked up by Timmy's dad as he drove by. This gave Crocker an opportunity of following Manny to make sure Manny was your average exchange student.

"I'm going to confirm my reports to see if this Manny Rivera isn't really some superhero Timmy Turner wished to exchange places with his Fairy Godparents!" shouted Crocker to himself as he caused a major traffic accident which made the other drivers mad.

"Hey, where did you learn to drive?" asked a mid-age man in his 30s behind the wheel who got out of his car.

"You dented my car!" added another large muscular man who came out of the car.

"Please sir, I can fix this as soon as I follow this so-called exchange student, and once I find the Fairy Godparents who wished him to switch places with a certain beaver-tooth boy, I can wish your cars fixed" said Crocker.

Then everybody began to laugh, even the police who arrived on the scene.

"Oh great, it's the crazy teacher who believes fairies exist" laughed a police officer, "never mind folks to cause any trouble, just move along."

"You people will see that I'll have proof of Fairy Godparents!" shouted Crocker he dusted himself off and drove off, "Oh yes, I'll finally expose Timmy Turner really switched places with this Manny Rivera by using his Fairy Godparents, but first I must get my armor back at mother's place before I can do some of my own fairy hunting!"

While Crocker was doing that, Timmy's dad arrived home with Manny.

"So are you going to teach me what you folks do with your son here in Dimsdale?" asked Manny.

"You wish" laughed Timmy's dad as he let Manny out of the car to only be greeted by Vicky, "this is going to be your babysitter-Vicky."

"Since I have heard from the twerp's mom, you must be a foreign exchange twerp ready to fell my wrath, I mean, unconditional love" said Vicky as she was trying to make sure that Timmy's dad wouldn't be so suspicious.

"Well, you two have fun" said Timmy's dad as Timmy's mom came out of the house, "we're going out for the evening, you keep a close watch on Manny, the foreign exchange student is in Timmy's place."

"That means you foreign exchange twerp, you're going to have to do all of Timmy's choirs!" said Vicky after Timmy's parents left as she crafted up a long list.

"And what if I don't want to?" asked Manny, "How are you going to make me do those choirs?"

"Because I have this!" replied Vicky with an evil grin as she produced an axe and showed Manny other Medieval weaponry, "So do as I say foreign exchange twerp, or else!"

Manny had no other choice but to do as he is told, meanwhile, school was over back at Miracle City for Leone Middle School, after Timmy's first glimpse of what school might be like after he leaves elementary.

"So Timmy" said Frida, "did you like being in middle school?"

"Well, one thing for sure" replied Timmy, "there's no Denziel Crocker here to always bring me down and giving me an F. That's the only good thing I have to say about this school."

"Wow, Timmy saying something good about school?" asked Cosmo to Wanda while they were disguised as books in his backpack, "What universe are we in?!"

"Are your books talking?" asked Frida.

"Uh, no" replied Timmy, "just uh, voices in my head that's all."

"I was also wondering if you could also show off your Cleft uniform to the White Pantera, Manny's father and also the Puma Loco, his grandfather" said Frida, "I'm pretty sure they would be quite impressed."

"Uh, I don't think that might be such a good idea" said Timmy as he was nervous his secret would be exposed about his fairy godparents, "I think I should head back to what's his name's place, got to go now, bye for today."

As Timmy began to try to find Manny's house like before, he made several wrong turns as he didn't understand the Spanish language, in spite of having Fairy Godparents ready to poof him back to Manny's place.

"Timmy, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Wanda, "If you don't know the place you are in, it's quite easy, why not just have us poof you to Manny's place?"

"Well, I don't want them to be suspicious of how I got here in the first place, I don't want you two to go away forever" replied Timmy.

"Say, weren't you talking to your backpack?" asked a strange man in a suit with a very strange mustache with three other men in suits also having strange mustaches.

"What's with the strange mustaches?" asked Timmy.

"What's with your beaver-like teeth kid?" replied the head of the group of men.

"Well, you got me on that one, so I'll just be leaving now" replied Timmy to which sweat was running down his forehead.

"Say, doesn't he remind you of the reports of other super villains in Miracle City state he's a superhero from out of town in some sort of a foreign exchange program with Manny Rivera, a.k.a. El Tigre?" asked one of the strange mustached men to his boss.

"I think you're right Tiny" replied the head of the group of strange mustached men, "I think he must be this Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder every super villain in Miracle City must be talking about."

"Oh boy" said Timmy as he gave a big gulp and then ran for his life as the group of strange mustached men ran after him.

As Timmy began to run for his life, Cosmo and Wanda just poofed Timmy to hide himself in a trash can not far from the scene.

"Where did that beaver kid go?" asked the head of the strange group of mustached men.

"I don't know" replied Tiny, "I was sure we had him Don Baffi."

"Well, search the area for him" ordered Don Baffi, "I'm going to enjoy beating down on the new superhero that replaced El Tigre and give him everything we saved for El Tigre to this Cleft character."

"That can't be good" said Timmy to himself softly as he overheard everything while hiding in a trash can with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well, if these mustached men want to see Cleft the Boy Wonder, I say give it to them" said Cosmo as he used his powers to change Timmy into his Cleft uniform.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" shouted Wanda as both of them were changed into Cleft's dogs, "Now we're certainly going to be exposed!"

"Ah ha!" shouted Don Baffi, "There's Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, get him!"

"This doesn't look good" said Timmy as Don Baffi's men were coming toward Timmy.

Before Timmy could do anything by using his Cleft suit, someone out of nowhere came and knocked the three mustached men unconscious then turned toward Don Baffi who retreated from the scene with his men who regained consciousness. As the figure was revealed, it was the White Pantera who saved Timmy from the group of mustached men.

"I didn't know you were a super hero like my son" said the White Pantera in astonishment.

"Uh, sure I am" said Timmy as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"You mean he's a super hero too?" asked the Puma Loco as he came into the scene, "I thought his powers were going to be from a beaver-based costume instead of what it seems like to be some sort of a chin-based costume."

"Now please, don't criticize our guest" replied the White Pantera, "btw, I'm curious Boy Chin Wonder of your source of your powers?"

"Uh, my two dogs-Ace and Clifto" replied Timmy as he showed them Cosmo and Wanda disguised as dogs.

"Hmm, interesting" said the White Pantera, "well, we better get out of this neighborhood and head back to our place."

As Timmy along with the Puma Loco and the White Pantera were leaving the scene, Zoe Aves who was in her Black Cuervo suit oversaw the entire episode, along with Sergio in his Señor Siniestro suit.

"So it's those two pink and green dogs this Timmy Turner is using as his source of power" said Zoe as she looked at Cosmo and Wanda through a binoculars.

"I say we go and devise up a plan to capture those two dogs so that we can drain their energy and use it not only against this Timmy Turner, but also find and get our revenge on El Tigre" said Sergio.

The scene ends with both of them making an evil laugh.


	4. Caught in the Act

Chapter 4: Caught in the Act

Manny was under heavy labor by the likes of Vicky who was giving all of Timmy Turner's choirs to him. Manny to the likes of Vicky believed that she was worse than any villain he had faced in Miracle City, even worse than the likes of Sartana of the Dead.

"I don't know how this Timmy Turner could ever accomplish being a superhero and at the same time do these horrible choirs" said Manny to himself as he fell right on the floor all exhausted, "something needs to be done about this."

"I have come up with more choirs for you foreign exchange twerp!" shouted Vicky as she came right into the scene.

"That's it" said Manny, "time to give this so-called babysitter a lesson as El Tigre!"

"Say foreign exchange twerp, this is no month for Halloween" said Vicky as she noticed Manny in his El Tigre uniform.

"I have had enough of your rules" said Manny, "you are one of the worse villains I have ever dealt with even worse than Sartana of the Dead!"

"Alright foreign exchange twerp, either you get back into your normal cloths, or I am going to go Medieval on you" said Vicky as she produced several Medieval weaponry she usually used to threaten Timmy with.

"Bring it on then" egged Manny.

As Manny and Vicky began fighting each other, Crocker drove up to Timmy's house in his anti-fairy armor and notice the commotion inside the house. He then noticed through the window that Manny was using his El Tigre uniform he had used on Francis back at Dimsdale Elementary School.

"I was certainly right about this" said Crocker as he observed Manny fighting Vicky who was trying to use a Medieval axe on Manny, "it's impossible for Turner to switch places with a foreign superhero, let along get on a foreign exchange list with normal kids. Turner must have used his Fairy Godparents and switched places with this Manny Rivera, now all I have to do is confront him with using this new advanced anti-fairy weaponry."

As the battle inside the house raged on between Manny and Vicky, Vicky was quite outmatched by Manny, as Manny used his claws on his El Tigre uniform to destroy whatever sort of Medieval weapons Vicky normally produced. As Manny cornered Vicky and was about to force her to surrender, Crocker broke down the door with his anti-fairy armor.

"Alright you so-called foreign exchange student, I am finally going to take you back where you came from" said Crocker.

"Wait a second, you look familiar?" asked Manny as he took a closer look, "Are you not that fairy obsessed teacher this Timmy Turner I was to exchange places with?"

"Why yes" replied Crocker then he produced some sort of a bazooka-like weapon, "and I am going to apprehend you and take you back to where you came from so that I can expose Turner's Fairy Godparents!"

Suddenly a net emerged from the bazooka-like gun and captured Manny who couldn't do anything as he was pulled away from Vicky.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go find a certain Timmy Turner and expose his Fairy Godparents!" shouted Crocker as he slammed the door once he apprehended Manny.

"Well, I could wreck the place and blame it on the foreign exchange twerp" said Vicky as she picked up one of the Medieval weaponry and went to work of her so-called babysitting.

As Crocker placed Manny who was still captured in the net by Crocker into the van, Crocker then began to drive off where his hideout was back at Dimsdale Elementary.

"Just what do you want with me?" asked Manny who was all tied up in the back.

"I am going to use the likes of you to expose a certain Timmy Turner that he used his Fairy Godparents to teleport to your world to pretend to be some sort of chin-based superhero" laughed Crocker.

Meanwhile as Crocker was driving to his hideout located back at Dimsdale Elementary, back at Miracle City, Timmy Turner was quite unaware that the Black Cuervo and Sergio disguised as Señor Siniestro after being rescued by the White Pantera from the Mustache Mafia as they were called.

"So how do you like Miracle City so far?" asked Frida who had arrived at the Rivera residence.

"Not bad, but I am quite concern of the sort of level of super villains in the area" said Timmy.

"Say, you better watch what you say around here" said Puma Loco who overheard Timmy's complaints, "I can't believe beaver kid is upset being here."

"Give the beaver rhetoric a rest" said White Pantera, "he's a good kid, just like Manny."

"Fine, but he better not get in trouble again" added Puma Loco.

"Well, I'm going to go on patrol as the Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder" said Timmy to both the White Pantera and the Puma Loco.

"You mean I also get to go and see you in action?" asked Frida.

"Uh, sure why not" replied Timmy as he nodded to Cosmo and Wanda who were still disguised as his two dogs to change him into his Cleft uniform.

"Wow, how does he do that?" asked White Pantera who was quite amazed as how Timmy instantly changed into his Cleft uniform.

"Uh, it's done by my two faithful dogs Ace and Clefto" replied Timmy as he pointed to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hmm, those dogs look very suspicious" said Puma Loco as he examined the two dogs, "I never heard of a pink or a green dog before or having some sort of crowns on top of them, must be some sort of special breed of dogs."

"Uh, yea, we'll go with that" replied Timmy.

"Well, try to stay safe on your patrol throughout Miracle City" said the White Pantera as Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Frida left the scene.

"No problem" said Timmy.

As the four left the scene, they were unaware they were being spied upon by some of Manny's usual foes such as Sergio in his Señor Siniestro overseeing Timmy leaping from building to building with Frida along with Cosmo and Wanda.

"They're heading your way" said Sergio on his communicator to Zoe in her Black Cuervo uniform.

"Good, it's about time that we meet face to face with this Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and see what he can really do" said Zoe on the other end of the communicator.

"Yes, and I shall also move in to trap the likes of this Cleft, his two dogs and Frida" added Sergio as he also gave an evil laugh.


	5. Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 5: Unexpected Arrival

As Timmy while in his Cleft uniform along with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as his two dogs with Frida, meanwhile, Zoe and Sergio were still busy still trying to find a way to capture the two dogs.

"Why the heck are we are at Sartana's hideout?" asked Sergio to Zoe who both were still in their villains suits.

"We're going to need some professional help" replied Zoe as a large blaster from her Black Cuervo suit appeared and fired busting down the door to the hideout of Sartana of the Dead.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" cried Sartana who was quite angry as she and her minions began to encircle both of them.

"We need your help" replied Zoe as she displayed Timmy Turner in his Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder suit, "how would you like to get behind the sort of power that's helping this new superhero in Miracle City?"

"Just what's his source of power?" asked Sartana.

"We narrowed it to his two dogs only known as Ace and Clefto" replied Sergio, "they seem to be magical mind-bending dogs or some sort of other magical shape shifting others."

"I see" said Sartana, "I believe I can call on some of my minions to aid you in apprehending those two magical dogs of this Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder."

But while Sartana was agreeing to scheme with Zoe and Sergio on capturing Cosmo and Wanda, Crocker had already driven to Dimmsdale Elementary with Manny still in his El Tigre suit in the net he had captured in.

"Just what the heck are you going to do with me?" asked Manny.

"As I already told you" replied Crocker as he started to drag Manny into his secret hideout which was at the school in one of the lockers he had installed, "I am going to use you to expose Timmy Turner's fairy godparents by heading back to your place."

"But that could take days heading back to Miracle City" said Manny.

"Not if you have a dimensional time portal like I do" said Crocker as they finally arrived at his hideout through a network of tubes he had secretly built, "all I need is to set the right sort of coordinates."

"But you're setting it to the hideout of Sartana of the Dead, Miracle City's top super villain" said Manny to Crocker who noticed the picture of what it seemed like Sartana conspiring to some sort of plan with Zoe in her Black Cuervo suit, along with Sergio in his villain suit.

"And with this nifty fairy hunting armor I made" said Crocker as he charged up his anti-fairy suit, "these villains of Miracle City would think I am a top super villain from the states who did the unthinkable of apprehending the likes of you."

"But you don't understand who you are siding with" said Manny.

"I don't care" said Crocker, "I'm going to use you and your tiger-like suit as a ticket to expose Timmy Turner and his fairy godparents!"

As Crocker leaped through his dimensional portal he had invented with Manny, Sartana along with Zoe and Sergio were just finishing up their plans to take care of apprehending the likes of Ace and Clefto where Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as the two dogs.

"So it's agreed that we take down this Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and at his power source of his two magical dogs?" asked Zoe.

"With their powers, I can probably rule the entire world with them" laughed Sartana.

Before they could leave and implement their plans, Crocker in his fairy hunting suit crashed right into the scene with Manny in his El Tigre suit captured.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Sartana as she, Zoe, Sergio and her minions were prepared to attack Crocker.

"I am the Overlord of All Magic" replied Crocker, "I am from the north to bring you a foe as a gift you all desire, say what's your superhero's name?"

"Uh, El Tigre?" replied Manny.

"El Tigre!" shouted Crocker, "And I have also heard that you are willing to take down a certain chin-based boy wonder superhero, am I correct?"

"Say, haven't you been spying on us?" asked Sergio.

"I have sort of have advanced technology where I can look into any world I want" replied Crocker.

"I say we can certainly pencil you in, into our plans" said Sartana, "we can certainly use El Tigre to draw Cleft into a trap."

Meanwhile, Timmy as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, along with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as Ace and Clefto were scouting Miracle City along with Frida, Timmy was unaware of a plan to capture his two fairies or Crocker's arrival at Miracle City.

"I guess this must be a slow night" said Timmy as he notice there were few people out to Frida.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure everybody's out to some sort of club or the villains in Miracle City are aware of your presence" said Frida.

"Hello Turner" said a familiar voice to Timmy as Timmy turned around, he was surprised to see Denziel Crocker, his teacher here at Miracle City in some sort of a fairy hunting suit of armor, "I see you have been enjoying your stay here at Miracle City."

"Just who the heck is he?" asked Frida to Timmy as they dodged behind some boxes with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as Ace and Clefto.

"He's my teacher from back at Dimmsdale" said Timmy, "he has this so-called theory about Fairy Godparents."

"Yea, what a riot" said Cosmo while disguised as a dog, "I mean, rowf!"

"Well, whoever he is, I bet you can kick his butt" said Frida, "now go get him tiger."

"Speaking of tiger" said Crocker as he overheard their conversation, "I have apprehended an old friend of yours, I believe his name is Manny Rivera a.k.a. El Tigre."

"You're whacked up teacher has Manny" said Frida to Timmy, "you have to find him and get him out of whatever trouble he's in."

"This is all mine fault" said Timmy, "I switched places with him, using, uh, my two magical bending dogs Ace and Clefto to switches places. I didn't mean for it to end up this way."

"Well, at least you can fix this" said Frida as she pushed Timmy along with Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as Ace and Clefto out in the open.

"Ha, I can certainly take on you Crocker" said Timmy.

"Don't call me that, I am known to the villains of this here city as the Overlord of Magic from the North!" shouted Crocker, "And soon as I will capture your two fairy godparents that are disguised as your dogs Turner, I'll also give my new villain buddies a hand in world conquest."

"I don't seem to see your villain friends" said Timmy.

"Oh really" said Crocker as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Sartana's minions from the dead began coming out of the woodworks.

"And let's not forget us either" said Zoe as she came in her Black Cuervo suit along with Sergio in his villain suit.

"This is certainly not what I had in mind" said Timmy as he swallowed after noticing the number of minions of Sartana encircling him.


	6. A Near Miss from Victory

Chapter 6: A Near Miss from Victory

It looked like as if Timmy Turner, a.k.a. Cleft the Boy-Chin Wonder was surrounded by Sartana of the Dead's minions, along with Zoe Aves in her Black Cuervo suit and Sergio in his villain suit.

"You're out matched Turner!" as Crocker gave an evil laugh.

"But I still have my two reality-bending super dogs, Ace and Clefto" said Timmy, "and I can just call for help."

"That's what you think Turner" as Crocker signaled Sartana to enter the scene.

Before Timmy knew it, Sartana pulled a string on her guitar, and suddenly, a orb appeared which was sent straight toward Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as Timmy's dogs.

"Now Turner, just what are you going to do now, after I have accomplished the impossible of capturing your so-called reality changing dogs which with the help of my villain buddies, I'll prove them to be fairy god parents!" shouted Crocker.

"Who cares that they are these fairy godparents or whatever they are" said Zoe, "we captured his source of power, so that we can use against him and to take control of this world."

"There is you little flaw" said Crocker to Zoe, "you see, these two so-called reality changing dogs as Turner here attempts to expose to be as such are really fairy god parents, and that they have their own fairy world they live in."

"Hmm, with more of those reality changing creatures" said Sartana, "I can probably help you prove that these reality changing dogs might be fairies in disguise."

"You mean you would rather believe someone like that who I bet probably is really a weakling in disguise that probably lives with his mother?!" cried Zoe.

"Look, I'm the top super villain here" said Sartana, "and what I say goes."

"Makes sense to me" added Sergio, "come on, let's take this Cleft back to the hideout where we're keeping El Tigre."

"This looks very bad" said Frida as she peaked her head and notice that Timmy was being taken in as prisoner by Crocker, Sartana and her minions, along with Timmy's so-called reality changing dogs.

After a few minutes later, Sartana along with Zoe who hestitated to go back to the hideout and Sergio arrived, where Manny in his El Tigre suit was tied up and guarded by some of Sartana's minions that were left behind.

"Say, you're the kid who was to replace me in Miracle City" said Manny as he noticed Timmy was thrown to the floor while still in his Cleft uniform.

"Now is not the time to argue" said Timmy, "my fairies, uh, reality changing dogs are about to be used by Sartana and her minions to take over the world, and if we don't stop them, she may find more of my dogs' friends and use them in her conquest."

"But I'm sort of a bit tied up at the moment, and looks like you could be next" said Manny as he noticed a large skeleton behind Timmy with some rope.

"You're going to watch our master Sartana take over the world with your reality changing dogs, and if she can find more of their friends, the more the better" laughed the large skeleton as he was coming closer to Timmy who gave a big gulp.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" asked a voice behind the large skeleton.

As Sartana's large minion turned around, both Manny and Timmy were surprised to see Zoe Aves, a.k.a. the Black Cuervo call the shots.

"You're helping us?" asked Timmy.

"Anything to get away from your crazy teacher's fairy god parent rants" replied Zoe as she produced a large gun from her suit and blasted away against the large skeleton which prompted the skeletons who were guarding Manny to come to their fallen comrade's aid.

Zoe was too quick for them as in a flash after she gave them a good kick, the skeleton minions fell apart.

"Come on" said Zoe as she untied Manny, "we have to stop them before they use those reality-changing dogs."

Meanwhile, in another part of Sartana's hideout, Sartana's minions were almost finished building some sort of a machine that would drain the energy of Cosmo and Wanda who were still trapped in the orb Sartana had summoned. The machine was connectted to a large wand made by Crocker quite awhile ago and was ready for use.

"I got a bad feeling about this one" said Wanda.

"What do you mean, how bad can this be Halloween has come early this year" said Cosmo as he was quite happy to see the skeleton minions of Sartana, "and I have a sudden craving for bones just about now."

"Is everything just about finished?" asked Crocker as he came into the scene with Sartana and Sergio.

"Yes" replied Sartana, "my minions are almost finished completing Sergio's invention that'll be attached to that large wand you built."

"Excellent" said Crocker, "once I finally get all the magical energy from these so-called reality-changing dogs, I can finally expose everyone that these are not just mere reality-changing dogs, but fairy god parents!"

"Does he have to do that?" asked Sergio who was quite concern over Crocker's fairy rants to Sartana.

"Yea, but if he says these two reality-changing dogs are just that, I want all the power I can possibly get" replied Sartana.

After a few more minutes went by, and Sartana's minions had finished the final touches on the machine, Crocker plugged the large wand he had made through a cord and was just about to turn it on, when suddenly, a purple beam out of nowhere destroyed some of Sartana's minions.

"Who the heck is foolish to face me, Sartana of the Dead?" asked Sartana.

"Yea, and also disrupt me finally being able to drain the power of these so-called reality-changing dogs?" added Crocker.

"That would be me, El Tigre!" shouted Manny as everybody turned around, "Along with my friend from the north, Cleft the Boy-Chin Wonder!"

"But, you were suppose to be tied up, who freed you?" asked Sartana.

"That would be me" said Zoe as she slowered her blaster from her Black Cuervo suit.

"You, the Black Cuervo on the side of El Tigre?" asked Sergio who was quite confused.

"I have just about enough of his stupid fairy rants that made me want to help Manny and Timmy, the lesser of the evils in this episode" replied Zoe.

"Go ahead and try to stop us" said Crocker as he was right by the switch of the machine, "because once I drain all the power of these so-called reality-changing dogs that are really fairy god parents, I'll soon be invincible, along with giving my new villain buddies that remained loyal to me a large piece of the pie of conquest!"

"That's what you think" said Timmy as he leaped down from where he secretly was with Manny.

Timmy leaped toward Crocker and gave him a good punch, sending him crashing into some of Sartana's minions, scatterring them about the floor.

"Stop lying around like a pile of bones and get them!" ordered Sartana as she used her guitar to raise them right back up, "Now go!"

As Sartana's minions put themselves together, they were about to charge toward Timmy, when Manny leaped in his El Tigre suit and used his claws to destroy each of the skeleton minions into dust.

"Ha, just what are you going to do with this?" laughed Crocker at Manny, "Tear my anti-fairy armor apart?"

"That's just what I was going to do" replied Manny as he raised his metal claws and expanded them, they then sliced through the metal anti-fairy armor to reveal Crocker to be nothing but a weakling.

"See, I told you he was a weakling" said Zoe.

"I see what you mean" said Sartana as she snapped her fingers which prompted Sergio to unplug his machine and release Cosmo and Wanda.

"No!" cried Crocker, "I almost had them! Why?!"

"You're no major super villain from the north" replied Sartana, "you're just a crazy teacher from the north who probably lives with his mother. Come back when you change your physic and life-style."

"But why are you helping me?" asked Timmy to Sartana, "I thought you and Manny, a.k.a. El Tigre are mortal enemies?"

"That's true" replied Sartana, "but after revealing what a fraud your teacher Crocker really was, I would think it's time to use those reality-changing dogs of yours to have you and him head back home. But if you or Manny ever face anyone of us again, we'll be enemies again."

"That's sounds like a good idea" said Timmy as he winked to Cosmo and Wanda who secretly used their wands to head back home, where the house was really a mess after the fight between Manny and Vicky.

"Oh no, this place is still a wreck!" cried Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda poofed him back into his normal clothing, "We better wish this place clean."

"You got it sport" said Wanda.

After that, Vicky walked into the scene who was quite surprised to see Timmy back along with his parents arriving home.

"Say twerp, where did that foreign exchange twerp with the weird costume go?" asked Vicky, "I could have sworn I made a mess to blame it on him."

"Uh, he had to go back to his home country" replied Timmy.

"Well, that should explain why you must be back son" said Timmy's dad as he and Timmy's mother walked in.

"Well, it's good to have you back" added Timmy's mom.

"I certainly wonder whatever happened to Crocker" said Wanda as Vicky and Timmy's parents left the scene.

"I think Crocker's stay in Miracle City was quite unwarrented" said Timmy.

The scene then switches to Crocker and the Miracle City police taking him back to the U.S.

"You don't understand officers, I was hunting fairy god parents where a student of mine used them to switch places with Manny Rivera, and that my student had a superhero costume of his own" said Crocker.

"Stop trying to make up lies" said a police officer as he and his partner threw Crocker in, "it's time to deport you to a mental institution back in your home country."

"I'll be back, I swear!" cried Crocker as the van drove off in the sunset.


End file.
